Episode 6005 (18th April 2005)
Plot Tracy is relieved when Steve is pleased to see her in the morning. Eileen spots Tracy leaving Steve's flat and interrogates him with Liz. Liz is happy but Eileen warns Steve off Tracy. Craig goes to stay at the Platts' house while Keith goes to Sheffield. Craig and Keith's relationship is strained. Maria gives Craig some flowers for Katy. Gail shocks Audrey and Maria by saying Katy was selfish and does not deserve any sympathy. Blanche expresses her disapproval about Tracy and Steve. Angela is desperate to see Katy but the Police tell her while Katy is unconscious the truth cannot be verified. Angela is devastated and tells the Police that the wrench is in the coffin. Tracy is confused when Steve tells her he has to work and can't go for a drink. Candice practises her weather girl routine and tries to decide what to wear for her performance to the Baldwins. Roy talks to Candice about the weather but she doesn't understand. Candice's routine is terrible and Leanne mocks her. Chesney is reading about Spain as he wants to contact Cilla to see where they will live. Martin tells Craig the truth but he can't believe it at first. Craig turns his anger on Martin and blames him for everything. Gail steps in and hugs Craig. Shelley excitedly explains her plans for the Rovers. Steve goes to the pub but is disappointed when Tracy is not there. Steve tells Liz he is worried about his feelings for Tracy and hers for him. He questions how well they know each other. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Warren Baldwin - Danny Young *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *DI Pinnock - Philip Martin Brown *DS Kristen Smith - Donna Alexander (Credited as "DS Kirsten Smith") *Angela's Solicitor - Cate Hamer Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield General - Waiting area *Redford Prison - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Blanche criticises Tracy for spending the night with Steve; while Angela begs the police to let her see her daughter, hoping that her suicide note will prove she's innocent. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,540,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2005 episodes